


Letters To Donghyuck

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Mark writes Donghyuck letters when he's bored, when he's happy, and even when he's sad?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on Wattpad and I had to do some major changes because this was originally a VIXX Fan fiction so I'm sorry for all of the crappyness of this fic..... I hate my self so much right now....so if you see this on wattpad and see somewhat of the exact same words don't go all crazy..
> 
> any who here is letters to Donghyuck.
> 
> *casually slips in the fact that this has a major character death*......happy reading!

February 14, 2015

Donghyuck,

You left today and I cried. Taeil hyung told me I need to stop crying over you but I can't, that's just too hard to do! Won't you please come back?

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

April 21, 2015

Donghyuck,

It's been two months since you left. I don't cry as much. Taeyong hyung says that I need to stop waiting for you because you'll only hurt me more. I'll still be waiting, hoping to see you every day.

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

June 6, 2015

Donghyuck,

Today is your birthday. I know you've read my messages...you have right? Anyway, I wanted to spend your birthday with you, but you never came. Jaehyun hyung says that I need to give up on you, but if I stop believing you'll eventually come back to me then who will? I'm still patiently waiting for you to return.

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

June 10, 2015

Donghyuck,

Renjun says that you'll never come back to me. That made me cry. I just couldn't believe Renjun would say something like that! Can you? He just doesn't understand us. I know you'll come back.

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

June 17, 2015

Donghyuck,

You are coming back, aren't you?

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

June 23, 2015

Donghyuck,

How dare you leave me and ignore me! Do you even read my letters?

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

June 30, 2015

Donghyuck,

Why won't you answer me?

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

July 3, 2015

Donghyuck,

it was Ten hyung who told me to write these letters, but now he thinks I need to stop....He says it's unhealthy.

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

July 11, 2015

Donghyuk,

Jeno and Jaemin came over today. They told me Yuta hyung was getting married. I couldn't believe it! Can you? He's marrying Hansol hyung! Remember when you promised that would be us? It could've been, but you left... Anyway, remember when you told me you just knew they'd get married one day? I still owe you that kiss...

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

July 22, 2015

Donghyuck,

You never showed up to Yuta hyung and Hansol hyung's wedding. I saved you a seat and you never showed up.

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

August 2, 2015

Donghyuck, 

Don't you think you're being a little selfish now? It's my birthday! Mine! You never showed up! Why are you being so rude to me these days?

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

December 26, 2015

Donghyuck,

I had to spend Christmas alone because you've been ignoring me. I cried today. Do you not love me anymore?

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

February 14, 2015

Donghyuck,

It's been a year since you left me, and still no word! You're angering me. I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this to me...

  Love always,

    Minhyung

* * *

 

Minhyung cried as he sealed the last letter he would ever write to Donghyuck. He put it with the many other letters he'd written: in a shoebox. He quickly grabbed the shoebox and got into his car to visit Donghyuck The tears glided down his already swollen, unblemished skin at a rapid pace. The letter reads:

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

June 6, 2015

Donghyuck,

It's your birthday today. Since you've decided to stop coming to me, I've decided to come to you. Everything's finally starting to make sense now. You never wanted to leave, did you? You were never really ignoring me and no matter how much I wanted to believe it, you were never really coming back. That's finally sunken in, so this will be the last letter I write to you. I'm so sorry. I'm not in that much pain anymore and I'm definitely not in denial any longer. I do still miss you though. I really miss you!

  Love always,

    Minhyung

 

P.S,

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish it was me in your place because if it was me you'd still be alive....I'm sorry. I love you, and I'll continue to love you for the rest of my life. Forever and always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorreh for this... I feel so bad right now!!!
> 
> Tbh at the end of writing this I thought of Donghyuck back in the day before he debuted. I thought of him singing you'll be in my heart....I thought of the last line in that song where he sang "I'll be there always." and I was all like boi no you weren't there, you weren't there at all, but I'm so sorry for the depressingness in this fic.....


End file.
